Back in Time
by jessica97
Summary: Maria and Georg are happily engaged and know nothing will come between them...until an unexpected visitor arrives.
1. The Sailor

A/N: I've had this story in my head for about a year, so now finally I'm writing it! Please tell me what you think!

Summary: Georg and Maria are engaged and assumed nothing could come between them…until an unexpected visitor arrives.

Back in Time

Ch. 1: The Sailor

Maria walked out onto the terrace and watched as the sun set below the lake. The sun shimmered as it hit the water making it sparkle everywhere. She smiled as she sat down and waited for her fiancée.

It had been a month since Maria and Georg talked in the Gazebo. Since then their lives had been full of happiness. As always there were occasional issues between the children that at times had to be resolved, but none of them ever had come between Maria's love of the von Trapp's. The children fights never got out of hand, they just were the normal brother and sister fights. She looked down at her ring and a sweet smile formed on her lips again as she sighed, thinking of all the wonderful moments she and Georg had shared. She couldn't wait for more wonderful moments and she was entirely excited for her wedding in two weeks.

"Lovely day out, isn't it?" his voice breaking her thoughts. Maria looked up and nodded smiling at her husband. He sat the lemonade he was carrying down and kissed her as he sat down.

"It is beautiful out, but I don't think there has been one ugly day here for a month…at least from what I've noticed," Maria told him.

"Yes my dear, with you as my sunshine I doubt I'll see a bad day again," he answered as he moved his chair closer to her and put his arm around her. "Do you want some lemonade?"

"Sure darling," she answered sweetly, and then added, "As long as it's not pink. The children told me about that." Georg laughed at her as he poured her a glace.

"No, I told the cook to make sure there was never any pink stuff in lemonade again. So how are the wedding plans?" he asked. They started talking excitedly about their wedding and didn't notice Franz come to the back door.

He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Excuse me, Captain. There is a man by the name of Patrick Loehr. He said he once toured one of your ships and met you. He heard you were in the area and wanted to meet you again."

Georg noticed Maria who after taking a deep breath had a strange look on her face. Almost confused he thought to himself. He took her hand and she smiled at him.

"Please tell him to come in Franz," Georg told him. He gazed down at, Maria. "Are you okay?" he asked her visibly concerned. She nodded her head quickly and gave him another awkward smile.

A man who was about five years older than Maria entered the terrace. He had a suit on and had dark hair with dark brown eyes. He smiled at the Captain and stepped toward him to shake his hand.

"Hello Captain, it is very nice to see you again. I toured one of your ships when I was a young man wanting to become a sailor. My name is Patrick Loehr. You may not remember me, but I decided to stop by because I was in the area. Forgive me for not sending a telegram. I wanted to tell you your stories about your fascinating trips inspired me to join the Navy."

Georg smiled remembering his last years during the Navy. Meeting new recruits was always one of his favorite things to do. They were so young, innocent and ready to learn and Georg loved that about them.

"Don't worry about it. A sailor is always welcome in my house. Please sit down. Oh this is my fiancée, Maria," he told Patrick motioning to Maria. Maria glanced up at Patrick and smiled. Patrick's eyes opened wide as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Maria?" he asked again. Maria's eyes flashed him a warning glance as he sat down at the table. He decided to be quiet.

"Yes, it is very nice to…to um see you today Mr. Loehr," she answered. Georg noticed how uncomfortable she was and put his arm around her protectively.

"Oh please call me Patrick," he told her. She nodded.

"Okay, so Patrick, what have you been doing since you finished your duty to the Navy?" she asked him trying to bring on any normal conversation she could.

"Well after one of my ships sunk and I was assumed dead I left the navy and returned home to Salzburg actually. I wanted to find my family, but they had moved to Vienna to be closer to better medical treatment for my father. So I stayed there and I well I went to school some more and decided I was bored with my life so I decided to travel…"

As Patrick continued his non detailed life story thoughts consumed Maria of her past and what it had been like. Nobody had ever really loved her, not her parents, uncles, aunt's brothers, no one except the Lord…and a man she met in the village.

She had met him when they when she was in high school and they grew to be close friends and before long they were dating. She thought their love would conquer everything. Maria was so young and in love then she didn't realize events sometimes spoil love. She didn't know about betrayal, or people that were unworthy. Being too much in love with him to see his faults she agreed to marry him.

"Maria?" he asked. She shook her head a little, trying to let her thoughts leave her. 'It couldn't be him.' She reasoned. Even if the name is the same it doesn't mean that it is really Patrick. She glanced at him again waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry you just look so much like Maria Rainer. I've been searching for her for years. Did you know her by any chance?" Maria looked at him stunned and glanced over at Georg who looked confused.

"I am Maria Rainer, Patrick," Maria answered quietly.

"So you two know each other then?" Georg said absently. "Well isn't that ironic."

"Yes, yes it is, isn't it?" Maria managed as she glanced toward her dress. Patrick jumped up and tried to give Maria a hug. He didn't notice her fear or the way she only slightly returned the hug. Instead he started speaking loudly.

"Oh, Maria! I have been looking for you ever since I came back! I couldn't find you anywhere. People told me you had ran away to another college. Then someone told me you ran of to the Abby, but I told them it couldn't be you because you were an atheist! Oh I am so happy I finally found you! Do you still have the ring? I guess it must be fate giving us a second chance!"

Maria's face flushed as she saw Georg's ever increasing cold stares. He started to rub his head and sit up straighter, which Maria took as a sign of jealousy coming over him.

"What ring?" he asked her quietly. She looked at her fiancée's pained face and then stood up to face Patrick.

"Patrick, it's over between us. We both know what happened and I'm sorry it did, but that's no longer part of my life. My life is here now, with Georg," she told him as passionately as she could to make her fiancée not feel jealous. From the look in his eyes though she could see she had a lot of explaining to do before his jealousy vanished.

"No it isn't, Maria. Remember what we promised each other before I left. If we ever met again we would get married," Patrick told her honestly as he came toward her to take her hand. "I missed you."

Maria gasped at his straight forwardness. How could he touch her and say those words right in front of Georg? It seemed very rude to her, but she couldn't help being honest as well.

"I did too," Maria answered, "But now…"

"Maria what is going on?" Georg interrupted harshly. Maria hadn't heard that tone in a long time. Ever since they had the argument at the lake. Suddenly, she didn't feel like his equal, but more of a child explaining something to her father.

"Patrick and I were best friends during high school. We fell in love and decided to get married when he came back from his assignment. We were engaged when he left. He never came back," Maria answered with a tone that was sad and in some ways mad.

"You were engaged and you never told me?" Georg asked, stunned.

"Georg, it never really came up. Most of the time we've just been…" she trailed off as she saw Patrick's eyes. "Can we discuss this later?" she asked him. He didn't acknowledge her, so she turned to Patrick. "Look, I'm sorry Patrick. You should be going now…"

"Please can I see you again, Maria? We can go to lunch or something," he told her. Maria glanced at Georg who was seemed to not be paying attention to her.

"Well…I'm sorry, but I can't. You see I'm engaged now and I don't want anything to come between…"

"Just go, Maria," Georg told her stiffly.

"Darling, I can tell you're not comfortable with…"

"I said go…I'm fine," he grumbled. Maria sighed and motioned for Patrick to follow her.

"So then at twelve tomorrow?" Patrick asked as he reached the door.

"Sounds good," Maria stammered. "Goodbye, Patrick."

"Bye, Maria," he echoed as he reached for her hand to kiss it.


	2. The Past

Ch. 2: The Past

Maria heard the door slam to the Captain's study as she turned around and shut the door. Undoubtedly, the Captain had seen Patrick leave. She walked over to the door and knocked on it softly.

"Georg, darling?" she whispered. She felt tears coming on when he didn't answer her. She sighed again and put her mouth close to the door. "I'm ready to talk when you are." When she again heard no reply, she walked to her room alone.

She didn't know what to really think. The whole thing had happened so quickly. One minute she thought nothing would ever damage the love she and Georg shared and then there he was, the one person other than him she had ever loved in her life. Standing in front of them, not seeming to care how Maria felt about anything.

Maria hadn't intended to keep something away from him, but it had never come up in conversation and Maria didn't think of that time in her life as that important. She had told him everything about how she was atheist, but honestly she never wanted to talk about Patrick because she didn't want to think about any other man but Georg. From his perspective she could she why he would be mad and jealous.

She glanced down at her ring for the second time that day and traced her fingers around the diamonds in it. Maria could see the other ring she once had. It had been so ugly compared to what she had now with its plain silver band and fake diamond in the middle. She kept rubbing the ring thinking back to the last day she saw Patrick.

_Maria and Patrick quietly sat on a blanket with a basket by them. They had just finished a picnic. One of the many times a year they would go for fun to sing, talk, play cards and just watch the activity in the mountains. Patrick was never the best singer, but he always sang along with Maria's wondrous voice. After they finished their meal, Patrick rolled toward Maria. _

_ "Maria, do you remember our first kiss?" he asked. Maria smiled at the thought._

_ "Of course I do. It was the first time we came out to this mountain. I believe I beat you at cards and then you claimed you could beat me at running so we ran to the nearest rock. When I won you told me I was amazing, you loved me and then you kissed me," she answered. _

_ "You're just like me, remembering things just like they were yesterday," Patrick teased._

_ "Yes and I will always remember it because it was the first kiss I ever had," she answered._

_ "I still think your amazing, Maria," he told her as he closed the gap and kissed her again. She broke it off and smiled at him. She cuddled on his shoulder as a wisp of wind blew by. _

_ They watched the clouds float by and sat with each other for a few minutes content being in the others company. Soon he pushed Maria over gently and sighed. _

_ "What is it?" she asked._

_ "Maria, you know I'm going to have to go, right?" he asked. Maria gave him a puzzled look and he sighed again._

_ "Go where?" she asked innocently._

_ "I enlisted in the Navy you know. They are going to send me to different places to train. I won't be staying in Salzburg," he told her. _

_ "Well we can always write," Maria told him calmly. _

_ "It just won't be the same," he told her. Maria sighed and he looked ahead of him trying to gain courage._

_ "No, I suppose it won't," Maria answered. _

_ "That's why I wanted to ask you…well you see I do want to settle down and have a family someday. So I was wondering if, after I come back from my training…well would you…"_

_ "Yes?" Maria asked him trying to get the point out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Maria gasped._

_ "I have loved you for so long and know that I will always love you no matter what. So will you marry me?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled._

_ "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she cried happily. He pulled her into another kiss. They spent the rest of the day together talking about their future together. After a wonderful summer he had kissed her, promised to write and told her he would never forget her and would be back for her very soon. _

_She wholeheartedly believed him as he walked away that day. _

Maria stared at the ring on her finger now. Her first engagement definitely seemed trivial now no matter what people say about their first loves. Maybe that was why Maria had never told Georg. There wasn't anything overly romantic about Patrick. She had loved him, but the not the way she loved Georg. The way he proposed was beautiful, but nothing like when Georg had proposed to her. When she thought about it, she and Patrick didn't do many things differently once they were engaged.

Sure she loved him, but in her mind it was a very young love. The love she and Georg shared was something special that was beyond compare. Just one glance in Maria's direction and Georg could make Maria feel like she was weightless and she didn't remember that sensation with Patrick.

She felt an unexpected tear run down her cheek and onto her bed as she thought about the look Georg gave her that evening. It was almost the look a puppy gives when it has been hurt. Then again his glare made her remember the old Captain, mad at the world. She glanced at the clock and saw it was long past the children's bed time.

Maria got out of bed and headed for Liesl's room to check on her. Maria looked in and the lights were already off. Liesl got up and made her way over.

"I helped the little ones get ready for bed. Father tucked them in an hour ago," Liesl whispered. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Maria answered. She could tell Liesl was not convinced. Trying to change the subject she talked about the next day.

"Are you still planning on taking the rest of the children to the other side of the lake tomorrow for the day?" she asked. Liesl nodded proudly.

"I'm so excited father actually trusts me to take care of everyone for a day so you can get the wedding plans done!" Liesl told her excitedly.

"Well you know you did take good care of them for the five years both of your parents seemed to be dead…he should trust you by now," Maria told her. "I'll let you get some rest now, goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight, Mother," Liesl told her giving her a hug. Maria shut the door quietly.

Remembering that she and Georg were supposed to be planning the wedding the following day Maria decided to go and see if see could make up with him before the day was over.

She returned to her room and saw the Captain slowly walking outside. She took a deep breath and slowly went downstairs.

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Forgiving

Ch. 3: Forgiving

Georg really didn't know what to think. He didn't understand why he had gotten so worked up about one little detail Maria didn't tell him about her life. There were things she didn't know about him and most certainly things he still had to learn about her. However, as he looked through his life there was no other secret as big as an engagement or anything like that. She knew about Agathe and that was his one true love. Then again she was bound to know about Agathe. She had had such an influence on his family it was natural to talk to Maria about Agathe.

Maybe, to her, it wasn't such a big part of her life. Maybe she thought it wasn't a big enough deal to come right out and say she was engaged to someone else during one of their many evenings together while they talked. She was exactly right in what she said that evening. After they talked for a while something would lead to a passionate kiss and the rest of the time they spent together was consumed with long kisses and enjoying being in each others arms. There was no way Maria was even thinking about her past, which she even often told him she would like to forget.

What did he expect her to do? Break off from one of their kisses and proclaim she was engaged to someone else years ago? No, he thought as a smile formed on his lips for the first time in hours, she would never do that. Still, though he wished that she had told him everything. It wouldn't make him love her less at all. All the news had done was made him yearn to be closer to her, to pull her into a deep kiss right in front of the boy to prove who she was in love with loved now.

It wasn't right to lock himself in his study the rest of the evening. He knew that. It didn't solve anything except make Maria even more frustrated with him. He guessed she wanted to explain herself and have things go back to normal just as much as he wanted to. It was his total feeling of jealousy that got in the way. Georg wanted to hear her speak, but at the same time was worried that what she would say would not be what he wanted to hear. He was certain she loved him, but judging from her words to Patrick she could easily have mixed feelings.

Part of him trusted her and wanted her to be able to have a good time with a long lost friend. The other part of him ached with jealousy and worry of what might happen if she went to lunch with him. The feeling that he might lose the one person he loved more than life itself made him sick. He knew he was probably overreacting, but what if he wasn't? She undoubtedly still had some feelings for him. She looked hurt when she saw him and a little mad too.

He couldn't lose her to him. He just couldn't. He decided to fight for her with everything he had. Of course ultimately it was her decision who she married and if she married, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

Georg realized how dumb it had been to keep himself in his study and ignore Maria. That was the perfect way to lose her, he thought angrily. He knew he had to talk to her before she left the next day or else he might be too late.

Maria walked toward the gazebo. She had no intention of going to sleep in the middle of a fight with her fiancée. Seeing him with his head in his fists made her heart ache. She knew she had hurt him. However, she hoped that he realized she loved him and no one else. She stood by the bench and smiled as the memories of the night he confessed he loved her consumed her once again.

"Georg?" she asked. He took his head out of his hands and looked up to her. "Can we talk?" he nodded his head and patted the seat next to him for her to sit. She sat down next to him and noticed his face. He hadn't said a word to her since his comments about Patrick. His blue eyes that usually sparkled like sapphires looked sad and angered.

A tear fell from Maria's eye as she looked into his sad, glazed over eyes.

"Darling, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I should have told you about him a long time ago. It just never seemed like the right time to bring him up," she told him sniffing a bit while she tried not to cry.

"Maria, all I want is for you to tell me everything. It hurt that I didn't know about that part of your life. I thought it might be because you didn't want me to know," he told her.

Her hand slowly moved over and grabbed his hand and rubbed it.

"Georg, my darling, please listen. I want you to know everything about me too. The first thing you should know is that I don't want you to be jealous. I love you with all my heart and soul and could never love another the way I love you. Ever," she told him again strongly.

He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. After a moment he broke the kiss laying her head softly on his shoulder.

"I should be the one apologizing, Maria. I should trust you completely instead of being a nervous and a very jealous wreck. I just didn't know what to think when he showed up this evening. I thought you might still love him because, after all, you were engaged. I didn't…and I still don't want to lose you," he told her, placing a kiss on her head.

"You won't. I wish I could make you absolutely sure of that. I love you and no matter what my past with him was like, it could never equal what we have. You're my destiny," she told him. He smiled a little more and pulled her into a hug.

"Maria," he asked softly, "What went on between you and him?"

"You want to know the whole story?" she asked. He smiled again and nodded.

"Darling, I told you I want to know everything that has ever happened to you," he stated. She sighed and began telling him of how they met and how long they were engaged during his time in the Navy.

"So what happened after he was gone? Why did you two decide to break up?" he asked.

"Well I'm still a little unsure. He was always so nice and sweet to me. I guess I just didn't see his faults. He would always want a little bit more from me than I was willing to give and I assumed that was because he was older. Anyway, he stopped writing halfway through his years in the Navy. That was about the time I discovered the Lord's presence in the world. I hoped we could get married in a church with God's blessing and live a happy life," she stopped suddenly over come with emotion. He held her tighter and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, Maria," he whispered. "You don't have to talk now, just know I'm here."

"I want you to know…more than anything," she whispered back.

"He came back and he seemed like his old self. Almost, except he was always gone at night and I would notice because of the dark circles under his eyes and his rugged appearance the next day. I thought nothing of it until I found a letter to another woman." Georg's head shot up appalled at Patrick and all he stood for. Thinking he was upset with her Maria quickly continued.

"I only opened it because it was addressed to me on the front, but inside it said someone else's name. I didn't know what to think. I decided to talk to him about it and he blew up. He denied it harshly and that's when I knew he loved someone else. I could just sense it, you know? The next day he was gone and he left a letter saying that he thought he was in love with someone else, but the feelings were gone and he wanted to marry me. He said he would be back in a few months," she answered.

"That was when you decided to become a nun?" he asked. She nodded.

"I didn't feel I could have my heart broken again. I didn't want him as a husband because even though I was sure he loved me, he also seemed to love other women too. He was with her an awful lot while he was visiting. He didn't seem to believe in any God either. How was I supposed to spend my life with an atheist who would yell when I would talk about God? I couldn't. I felt the only one whose love would never fail was the Lord's and that's who I should spend the rest of my life with. I knew there my love would be welcome and God would be happy and I would be happy," she told him. He pulled her into another comforting hug.

"You still miss him?" he asked.

"I think I was missed what we once had, but now I don't. I'm so blessed things turned out the way they did and I met you. I know what Patrick and I had couldn't be true love, because it was nothing like this," she answered.

"I love you, Maria. And just in case you're having second thoughts, I would never force you into anything you didn't want to do. As for me, I believe there is a God out there, because he sent you to me and we can have our wedding in a church. I can swear I have never cheated and Agathe…"

"Georg!" Maria interrupted, "I'm not having second thoughts at all," she told him starting to laugh in what seemed like the first time in weeks. "It's very cute that you want to tell me all that just in case though. I love you more than anything and don't want to be with anyone else in the world except you. Please believe that," she told him. She brought his face closed to hers and kissed him passionately.

"I believe it now," he whispered before she put her arms back around him and kissed him again.


	4. Lunch

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I have the story finished it's just a matter of putting it on fanfiction. Please Review!

Ch. 4: Lunch

Georg walked out to the terrace and saw Maria looking toward the lake. She noticed and turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, my love," she said sweetly. He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Isn't it a beautiful day?" she asked.

"Yes, beautiful. It's perfect for the picnic the children are having right now…" he trailed off as his face grew a little darker.

"Georg, what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"I love you," he answered softly. She moved her chair as close as she could to his and smiled.

"I love you too," she told him.

"Thank goodness," he muttered softly. Instantly seeing the jealousy tracing back into his eyes she touched his face gently.

"You're not thinking about my lunch…thing today are you?" she asked, knowing perfectly well what his answer was going to be.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Georg, I honestly don't want to go to lunch very much because I know how jealous you are going to be regardless of what happens. Please just come with me. I wouldn't mind one bit. I'm mad too that our day together is getting ruined by this, but I have to talk to him eventually. Please come," she begged him.

"I know you two need to talk, in private. I would just be the third wheel…" he began.

"Darling, it isn't a date. You would never be a third wheel around me," she told him.

"No, I can't go and that's final. You two need to talk and like I said last night, I might spoil the whole thing by being well…a jerk," he answered. Maria smiled a little at the situation at hand. She was going on what Patrick would call a date and she was sure that's the way Georg was thinking of it as well.

"Well I'll try to be back as soon as possible,"

"You will tell me everything that happens right?" Georg asked forcefully.

"Of course I will. I don't want to make you jealous my darling. I'm so sorry," she told him.

"Me? Jealous? Now how can I be jealous watching my fiancée stroll away with her ex-fiancée for a lunch date?" Maria shook her head and smiled.

"Darling, I was asking for the truth," Maria told him. He sighed and picked up her hand and caressed it.

"Maria, I honestly trust you with all my heart and soul. I know you would never do anything to purposely hurt me. I'm afraid though that whenever you go out with another man I will be extremely jealous. That's just the way I am. I trust you, but I'm not so sure I trust him," he said.

"I know. I'd feel the same way if you went out with someone. I'll come home as soon as I can so our whole day won't be ruined. Then I will make it up to you when I return," she told him.

"Or you can start now," he answered as he pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap.

"I love you," she murmured before pressing her lips forcefully to his. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss even more. Out of the corner of Maria's eye she noticed Patrick and Franz clearing their throats. She continued to kiss Georg until he noticed and pulled away, surprised and elated that Patrick staring at them didn't seem to bother her.

"Captain, Patrick is here to see Maria," Franz explained.

"Yes, thank you, Franz," Georg replied as Franz went back inside. Patrick still felt uncomfortable and just stared at the two of them.

"Are you…um ready to go, Maria?" he asked. Maria reluctantly stepped out of Georg's arms and nodded.

"Let me get my purse," she answered as she left the patio. Without saying a word Georg gestured for Patrick to step inside and they walked to the front door. After a moment of awkward silence, Maria came down the stairs.

"I'm ready now," she announced. Then she glanced over at Georg. She smiled and walked over to him. "I won't be long," she whispered. He smiled as she put her hands around his neck and kissed him fully. "I love you, goodbye," she said as Patrick opened the door for her.

"Goodbye, Captain," he mumbled. Georg smiled and waved at the two of them as he shut the door. Patrick walked Maria to his car as soon as the two of them got in he started talking.

"So how has the last day been, Maria? Eventful?" he asked.

"Actually not as much as usual. Usually there are children running around everywhere, but today they went on a picnic," she answered.

"I see," he replied not knowing what to talk about next.

"So where are we going?" Maria asked very interested.

"Well it's a surprise you see. I was hoping you wouldn't know, I'll give you a hint. It was our favorite spot years ago."

"Our favorite spot?" Maria asked. He nodded and she thought for a minute. Then it dawned on her. He was going to take her on a picnic to the mountains. The mountains she brought the children to and eventually Georg. Memories flooded her mind as she thought of the first time she set foot on the mountain with the children. Things had been so different then. She distinctively remembered the first time with Georg and how they had talked for hours and hours while the children played.

She found it strange her first thoughts had been on her more recent memories instead of her earlier ones with Patrick.

"That sounds wonderful," she managed to say enthusiastically. He put his arm around her while he continued to drive making her even more uncomfortable.

They reached the meadow after a little bit of a hike. By the time they sat down and finished eating Maria felt more at ease and she felt like she had her old friend back. They had been talking about topics other than Georg and because of that they were getting along quite nicely.

Maria found it quite exciting to hear about all his travels after he was released from the navy. He had been so many places that she had only dreamed of seeing and it amazed her. However, what amazed her most was that on his visit to the Hold Land he had found God and now was a firm believer in Jesus Christ. She was shocked and couldn't believe he had finally done what she wished he would do for so long.

Silence again fell between the two of them. Both not knowing how to start the discussion that was so important to talk about.

"Maria?" he asked. She glanced toward his face. "Why did you decide to go to the Abbey and become a nun instead of wait for me to return?"

"Well I just didn't think it was the right way for me to go. I thought my job was to serve God above all things," she answered.

"And is that any different now?"

"No…"

"So you can be married now? Maria, I know that's not the only reason you decided not to marry me. You can still serve God while you are married," he told her. Maria sighed not knowing how to tell him nicely how much she had been hurt.

"Patrick, when you stopped writing I thought something was wrong and it hurt I was never getting any responses. When you finally came back I was overjoyed, until I found out you were out partying at night with other woman," she told him.

"But you didn't know that for sure. There had to have been something else as well…"

"I saw a letter that was addressed to me, but inside it had the name of another woman. It wasn't just some old letter. It was a love letter…"

"You read something that didn't have your name on it?" he asked.

"I told you about it and you denied it instead of telling the truth. That's when I knew you must love someone else. When you wrote your last letter saying you were sure that you were in love with me even though you did love a few other people, I just couldn't believe it," she answered.

"I was telling the truth."

"How was I supposed to believe that, Patrick? After all I knew what you did with other girls while you were at parties, I just couldn't marry someone who would be unfaithful. I couldn't see us together anymore because we were so different. You don't know how much I wanted to be your wife. I really did, but I just couldn't," she finished.

"So you think a Sea Captain is more loyal than a sailor? I mean think about all the voyages and stops he must have made just to go to…"

"I didn't come to talk with you about my fiancée," Maria shot back. "However, he told me about what he did as a Captain and I have it on good authority that he was always loyal to his wife," she answered.

"Oh I see. So he gave you his word and how much do you think that counts for?" he asked. Maria glared at him as she scooted as far away from his a she could get. He sighed as he realized what he was doing. "Maria, I'm sorry I guess I'm just jealous that's all. I envy what he has."

"I guess I can forgive you for that. It seems I'm forgiving a lot of people for being jealous over me recently," she told him.

"Was he jealous after I left?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"I would say jealous would be an understatement. He was so livid he wouldn't talk to me for the whole evening so I didn't even give him an explanation for a while. Eventually we made up, but that doesn't mean he's still not bitterly jealous. I can just tell and I wish he wouldn't be," she said.

"Most woman and very happy when the man they love is jealous, you are so different from any other person on Earth, Maria. I'm reminded why I fell in love with you now. Not just your appearance, but your heart and soul. You are such a saint. You have given so many people happiness," he told her. Maria gazed at him and smiled not knowing what to say.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I really appreciate that, but I haven't done anything close to what some of those saints have done. They are truly amazing people."

"And so are you, Maria. You really do underestimate yourself."

"So, I haven't heard your explanation as to why you stopped writing to me," Maria told him. This time he looked at her and sighed, not knowing where to start.


	5. The Proposal

Ch. 5: The Proposal

He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Maria, you know better than anyone that I made some errors in my life. The mistake of not being loyal to you is the one I will regret for the rest of my life. I thought so much of myself while I was at sea I believed I could never lose you so I could have some fun while I was away."

"It hurt," she answered simply.

"I know it did and for that I will never be able to forgive myself. I didn't intend to stop writing I just was so consumed by everything that I just didn't find time. When I returned I still wanted to marry you, but there was this other girl that I…well was more than a friend with from one of the ports and I still didn't know what my feelings were for her. I didn't want you to notice anything so I tried to make sure nothing seemed different. I guess I didn't do a good job."

"Nope, you really didn't," she said with no emotion.

"I know. When I found out you knew about all of that, I suddenly realized that I might lose you. I don't know why that was the first time it crossed my mind. That's when I realized I loved you more than anything and the other girls I had feelings for had all been just because I was lonely and wanted to have fun. When I finally got the note that said you were going to join the Abbey I was crushed. I didn't understand why you couldn't forgive me and love me anyway."

"Patrick, you never asked for forgiveness from me. You never even explained everything to me. I didn't know what to think…"

"Would you have forgiven me if I asked for it?" he asked. Maria stared out at the mountains for a minute thinking.

"If you came back and you were changed like the way you are now, I would have had a hard time not forgiving because I would know you already asked Gods forgiveness and he is much bigger than I am. He matters much more. So I guess the answer is yes, if I knew you were truly sorry," she answered.

"Can you forgive me now?" he asked hopefully. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Maria. I would do anything to go back and change things, but I can't. I can change the future, however, and I hope you can forgive me enough so we can be friends?"

"I'd like that a lot," she stammered.

"So I'm forgiven," he asked.

"Well, as hard as it is for me…yes you are and I pray God helps my heart forgive you completely…it just might take time," she finished.

"That's good enough for me!" he answered happily as he pulled her into a hug. Maria hugged him back, but soon noticed him pulling her closer and caressing her back softly. She pulled out of his hug and smiled at him. "Thank you," he told her. "You really are a saint." She blushed a little as she gave him another hug.

"It's so pretty out here today," she told him changing the subject.

"Yes, it is. You know what it reminds me of?" he asked. She shook her head so he continued. "The day I proposed to you. Everything was just so beautiful. I think it has something to do with your smile…it just lightens the world up!"

Maria beamed at his compliments, but as she did memories of him and her suddenly flooded back through her mind. It had been so long since she had sat in his arms and yet there she was years later doing what she thought would happen daily.

She always used to imagine Patrick and her married happily with a few kids playing happily outside and them watching arm in arm content with each other's company. How things had changed since then. She was once so happy with those thoughts.

More thoughts consumed her as she stared at Patrick. Once he asked her to marry him she always had so many thoughts on how their wedding and honeymoon would be perfect, then he just broke her heart. In the blink of an eye it was over. Maria had initiated it and she was sure she was happy with the life she had now so why were these thoughts creeping back into her brain? Patrick scooted closer to her and looked at her blue eyes.

"Maria?" he asked. She looked up at his brown eyes and saw nothing, but love in them. She tried not to cringe, but became very worried.

"Yes," she asked hesitantly.

"Do you love, Georg?" For a moment Maria was confused. Why was he asking her about him?

"Of course I do…"

"More than you loved me when we were engaged?"

"Well, yes I would say…"

"Wait, Maria, you don't have to answer I just have to ask you anyway. No matter what your answer is I have to ask you."

"What is it?" Maria asked even more hesitantly.

"I know I have made some major mistakes in my life, Maria. However, I've asked for forgiveness from the Lord. I changed my life and now I realize I did it partly for myself and partly to please you. See I still love you, Maria. I felt it before I knew I would see you again and I feel it even more now. I've loved you ever since the day we met and it hasn't dimmed one bit. I know you're engaged, but I just have to know if you feel a little love for me…well then maybe we were meant to be together. I would love to be your husband. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife."

Maria sat in the grass staring at Patrick, completely senseless. She couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Think about it, my dear, there has to be a reason to why God let us meet again right before your marriage. Maybe we are supposed to be together."

Maria still didn't move. He heart was telling her one thing, but she was so stunned she didn't know how to start explaining.

"I…Patrick…I'm…speechless," she answered.

"I know, you don't have to make up your mind right now. You're in to much shock to so you better wait until you've had time to think a little."

"No I have my…"

"Please, Maria. I know you need some time. I brought this for you, though," he told her. He opened up a box with a small old ring in it. Maria's jaw dropped as she gazed at it.

"Is this…"

"Our engagement ring?" he asked.

"You kept this?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He smiled.

"Well I found it actually…after we had our fight."

"I thought it was gone forever," she told him. "Thank you…this means a lot to me…really it does. I don't know what to say." He smiled again as she gazed at the ring. She looked back up at him and gave him a huge hug. After a few moments he pulled her off his shoulder.

"We should probably go now…your Captain is waiting," he sighed.

"How late is it?" she asked.

"Around three or four," he answered.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "We really have to go! I told Georg I wouldn't be gone for more than two hours!"

The two of them rode back to the villa in silence. Maria couldn't help but think of her situation. She didn't understand what was making her unsure, she knew in her heart she wanted one thing, but she couldn't bear to break either of their hearts. She knew it was inevitable and someone was going to get hurt. Suddenly Maria knew why she had joined the Abbey. No more of this terrible thing called love that always would end in heart break for someone.

She thought about it a little more and knew her decision, she always had known her decision it was just a matter of how to break it to a person she was very fond of. Knowing how much he loved her made it even more difficult to do what she knew she had to. The car slowly rolled up to the villa and butterflies started consuming Maria's stomach.

Please Review!


	6. True Love

A/N: Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Ch. 6: True Love

Maria glanced at Patrick as she opened the door of the car. She got out and started to walk toward the villa.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Patrick," she told him softly. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too," he answered. "It was just like it used to be, except for…"he trailed off. Maria tried to smile a little, but all she could muster was an uncomfortable half smile.

"Yes it was different because of my fiancée," she finished. He sighed as he saw the look in her eyes when he was mentioned.

"Have you had enough time to think it over yet?" he asked. She looked at him sadly not knowing what to say.

"Patrick, I didn't need time to think it over. I told you that while we were in the mountains. I'm feel blessed I got to share some of my life with you, but I don't regret what happened anymore. When I lost you I thought I could never love again…ever. Now I know why God didn't allow us to get married. If we had been I never would have found my way to Georg," she told him a politely as possible.

"But, Maria, I thought…"

"Let me finish please," Maria begged. "I'm so happy God let our paths cross again. You are still dear to my heart, but I just don't love you like I do Georg. I love him more than anything in the world. I could never leave him, it would hurt him way to much and…"

"It wouldn't hurt you though? Maria, you have to do what your heart wants,"

"This is what my heart wants, Patrick. I wouldn't be any good to you if I left Georg," she told him.

"Yes you would. Maria, I can make you happy. I promise you would be so happy and we would live a wonderful life. We could travel the world and do anything you want to, please. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you," he confessed.

"I know," Maria replied with tears in her eyes. "But I could never be the wife you deserve. I could be loyal in a sense, but emotionally my heart would always be here with Georg. I love him more than life itself. I can't leave him. It would be too painful…for both of us."

"Maria, please…I beg of you. I could make you so happy," he begged to her as he brought his lips close to hers. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her lips. She responded by pulling back and glaring.

"No, Patrick. I would love to be your friend, but that is all. I just don't love you. Not the way I love him. Here," she told him as she took the ring from her pocket. "Have this." Patrick looked at her with sad eyes knowing that he had lost the battle. He gently pushed her hands back around the box.

"You can keep it," he told her. "To remember me by."

"Thank you," she replied. "It means a lot to me."

"Obviously not enough though," he told her dejectedly.

"No," she agreed softly. "I'm sorry; nothing can ever equal what he means to me." Patrick sighed deeply trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I understand…I mean I guess I do…if you feel as strongly about him as I do you…you wouldn't want to lose that," he told her.

"Thank you for understanding," she answered. "Georg and I would love it if you would come to our wedding…I mean I know that it might be too painful for you, but just know you are welcome,"

"I think you should probably discuss that one with him first, but I think I would like to very much. Thanks for the invite," he replied.

Georg stared down from the window upstairs. He had heard them drive up and hadn't intended on spying, but ever since he realized there was a ring and Patrick tried to kiss her he realized there was trouble.

He started to feel extreme anguish as he walked downstairs to open the door and greet his fiancée. As he walked down he told himself he would not act the same way he had yesterday and he would be calm and composed. He could again feel jealousy creeping into his skin. True, he didn't know what Maria had said, but he saw the look on her face and he wasn't sure if that look was for Patrick or himself. He heard Maria's sweet voice uttering a goodbye to Patrick. Georg took a deep breath and opened the door.

To his relief Maria looked overjoyed to see him. He noticed that Patrick looked rather miserable.

"Hello, darling," Maria answered. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hello," he echoed and glanced at Patrick. "It is good to see you again," he told him.

"You too," Patrick said trying to be as convincing as possible. "I will leave in a moment, but first I'd like to have a word with you, Captain."

"Of course," Georg replied as he stepped outside.

"Goodbye, Maria," Patrick told her again. She smiled and waved as she headed inside to wait for Georg.

"What is it?" Georg asked suddenly becoming more nervous than he thought he was.

"Well I just wanted to tell you congratulations on your engagement to Maria," he said. "I know you two will be very happy." Georg broke into a smile as he thought about Maria.

"Thank you," Georg replied.

"And I just wanted to tell you that…well there is nothing between us anymore. Well I still love her, but it's clear to me she loves you more than anything. I hope I didn't do anything to get between you two. I wish you all the happiness in the world," he finished.

"I trust Maria with my life and know that she will always be truthful to me. I believed when she told me last night there was nothing going on, but that means a lot from me to hear it from you as well. Thank you," Georg told him.

"You're welcome," he replied as he shook Georg's hand.

"I do hope, if it won't pain you too much, that you attend our wedding. I know it would mean a lot to Maria," Georg said.

"Thank you for inviting me. I just might come," Patrick replied. "Goodbye, Captain."

"Goodbye," Georg replied as Patrick walked back to his car. Georg went back inside his house and saw Maria sitting in the gazebo. Deciding to join her, he walked toward her with a smile and a relieved look on his face. When he reached her he sat down next to her and gently rested his hand on her knee. Maria was unaware of how much he saw, but knew he could be upset with her even if he didn't look like it.

"Georg, I…well I'm so sorry, Patrick proposed to me and begged me to marry him and gave me back our old engagement ring. Then when I told him my decision he tried to kiss me and I'm just so sorry I never meant to hurt you I didn't kiss him back I…"

"Sssh," Georg murmured as he ran his hand down her face. He could see there were tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and gently caressed her back.

"I told him I loved you more than life itself and I could never marry him because my heart would forever be with you. I could never be more than a friend to him. He wasn't listening, obviously, and he kissed me and I hated it. I never wanted to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me? I love you so much and I don't want to lose you because," Georg tried in vain not to laugh, but it didn't stop his lips from curving upward. He gently put his finger on her mouth to quiet her down, noticing she was still trying to talk, he leaned forward.

"I don't care," he whispered. She gave him a confused look as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her fully. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her lovingly.

"But how can you not care?" she asked breathlessly. He kissed her passionately again and this time she responded by kissing him back.

"I only care about you. I didn't trust him in the slightest, but I know that you love me," he answered. "Am I right in that assumption?"

She nodded her head and she began to kiss Georg's chin and all the way down to his neck. She stopped suddenly and glanced up at him.

"Do you want to hear about my day?" she asked. He smiled at her as he realized how annoyed he had been when she stopped.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Well maybe some other time, but now since I know I'm the one you love all I want to do is think about you and me…no one else."

"Good," Maria answered back. "Because that's all I want to think about too." He smiled at her and looked into her deep blue eyes before their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I love you," she murmured as she gently kissed him again. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." He smiled and deepened the kiss feeling blessed that she would be his forever.

The End!


End file.
